


Polynomials and Study Dates

by NoPunchesLeftToRollWith



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Making Out, One Shot, Study Date, just two cute traumatized teens, they can never catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPunchesLeftToRollWith/pseuds/NoPunchesLeftToRollWith
Summary: A night in with Percy and Annabeth, set after Heroes of Olympus
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 81





	Polynomials and Study Dates

Studying polynomials was not what Percy had in mind when Annabeth suggested they hang out at his house for the night. Most teenagers spent Friday nights with their girlfriends partying, getting drunk out of their minds, or just generally making stupid decisions. Not that Percy particularly wanted to get wasted out of his mind, but in true teen spirit he would never turn down a shot of Fireball or the chance to show off his kegstand skills. Sure polynomials were covered extensively in Algebra 2, something he, a senior, should be familiar with, but turns out you miss a lot of that when you get abducted by a crazy Olympian.

  
A small groan threw Percy out of his self-deprecating thoughts. He looked curiously up at Annabeth. Her blonde curly hair was escaping from her usual ponytail, shielding parts of her face. She was biting on her lower lip, a sign of her concentration. Her frustration was directed at the MacBook in her lap, where she was furiously typing away at some SAT prompt or essay, he wasn’t sure. Percy knew how hard it was for Annabeth to write, a debilitating combination of dyslexia and ADHD that she thought impeded on her genius thoughts. In Percy’s opinion, everything she wrote or did was incredible, but she always insisted it wasn’t her best work. His eyes drifted to her fingers, angrily attacking the backspace key. Percy reached across the couch and her laptop and grasped her right hand, gently redirecting it away from the keyboard. She shot a glare at him.  
“What was that for? I’m working,” she tried to scold, but the smile in her eyes gave her away.

  
Percy snorted, “I’m sure your writing is better than Shakespeare’s Annabeth, don’t be so harsh on yourself,”

  
“What do you mean?” she asked, confused.

  
“Stop deleting it. I’m sure it’s great, you don’t need to second guess yourself,” he gently assured her.

  
At that, her entire demeanor softened, the lines from her face relaxed, and a soft smile spread across her face, “You’re sweet, Seaweed Brain, but I ramble way too much in these, my teachers will definitely take off for that.”

  
“When’s it due?”

  
“Well, the rough draft isn’t due until next week, we were just assigned it tod-” she was cut off by Percy enthusiastically springing up and kissing her, taking her distant due date as an invitation for a well-earned break.

  
She giggled and smiled into his kiss, before delicately pulling back from him, “What was that for?” she asked, not unkindly.

  
“It’s break time,” Percy insisted, “We’ve been at this for an hour, i’m just reviewing for the SAT, which isn’t for another month, and you’re typing up an essay that isn’t even due for more than a week, let’s just chill Wise Girl,”

  
“I guess maybe we could take a litt-,” She was cut off again by a kiss, and Percy knew he had won.

  
Annabeth quickly pulled away, much to Percy’s dismay, in order to move her laptop. She pushed it along with his SAT prep-book onto the table, displacing their Double Dragon takeout from dinner. She slid back into her place on the couch, resting her legs on either side of his torso as he pushed his way on top of her in a way that he knew stole her breath. He smirked as he pushed his way on top of her. Her hands crept underneath his shirt, right onto the small of his back. Percy suddenly groaned, though he may have lost the Achilles curse nearly a year prior, it made him weak all over when she touched it. His hands moved up to cradle her face, then to grab her ponytail. He pulled out the elastic loosely keeping her hair back. The golden curls sprang out, spilling over the arm of the couch and onto her shoulders. Percy loved when she wore her hair down, and she didn’t do it often, so he always made sure to take it down when he was given the chance. If Annabeth noticed, she didn’t care, as she was much more occupied with sucking onto a spot just above his collarbone, which would later, he knew, turn into an epic hickey. They didn’t get the chance to do this often, just be hormone-filled teens who couldn’t get their hands off of each other. Sure, they were hormone-filled teens who couldn’t get their hands off of each other, but they were also leaders of Camp Half-Blood, captain of the swim team, and president of the student government (respectively). Most of all, they were supposed to be a good influence, never mind the fact that they snuck around more and broke more rules than any of their friends combined, but it’s the sentiment that counts. A moan escaped Percy’s mouth as Annabeth raked her nails across the skin of his back. Percy had just reached the clasp of her bra when she gasped out,

  
“We probably shouldn’t have sex on your Mom and Paul’s couch,”

  
“Probably not,” he agreed, “but they won't be back for another hour and a half,”

  
“Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth insisted, “Estelle watches Dora on this couch,”

  
Percy grimaced, “Maybe you have a point,” he pulled back disappointedly, noticing satisfactorily just how flushed her face was.

  
“Wait,” she grabbed his arm, “I didn’t say we couldn’t erm, resume, just not on this particular couch,” she finished, feeling her cheeks grow red.

  
They had been intimate like that for nearly 3 months at this point, but talking so openly about it still gave both of them the chills. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to it, but he didn’t think he minded. He loved being with her, every part of her, more than he loved anything else in the world. (Or maybe, a thought interjected, 9 worlds). Percy pushed that out of his mind, he was gonna focus on his girlfriend, definitely not his girlfriend’s cousin’s whole other mythical world of chaos. Grinning, he jumped up from his position and picked her up from the couch bridal style. She shrieked, but he knew she enjoyed it because of the giggles that only he got the privilege of hearing that immediately followed.

  
“Well then Wise Girl,” he started, “Let’s resume,”

  
He had just begun to walk to his room, barely stepping into the hallway when he heard a knock at the door. He stifled a groan, because, really Fates? Right now? Percy gently set her feet down on the hardwood, and kissed her small frown as he went to the door. The intruder knocked again, more insistently, squashing any hopes he had of it being some random Jehovah’s Witness or something. He grasped the cool metal of the door handle that fogged up under his touch. Throwing the door open, he revealed,

  
“Jason,” Percy said, surprised, “Hi.”  
The blonde boy adjusted his glasses and bulging messenger bag, brightly grinning at him, “Hey man,” he greeted, “Any chance Annabeth is here? I wanted to go over a few sketches I made with her before I went to camp.”

  
Percy opened the door wider, gesturing with his arm to allow Jason to step into his apartment, “You’re just in luck,” he conceded.

  
Jason began to greet Annabeth with enthusiasm when he began to take in his surroundings, “Wait, you two look like you just got into a battle with some dracaenae,” he frowned, “are you okay?”

  
“We’re fine,” Annabeth said, a little too quickly, “ Just doing some homework.”

  
“Mhmm, homework, yep,” Percy agreed readily.

  
Jason frowned a little, the scar above his lip becoming more pronounced, when suddenly realization dawned on him, “Oh my gods,” he began to laugh, “you two were totally making out.”

  
Annabeth began to protest, insisting that she was just drafting an essay while Percy studied for the SAT, but to no avail, because Jason was already doubled over and wheezing.

  
“Oh yeah?” he finally said, “You really think I believe that SAT prep gave percy that hickey?”

  
Yep. They were never living this one down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic work ever! Hope you all enjoyed!  
> The Double Dragon is a real Chinese takeout place, it's right next to the address Percy gives to the taxi driver in The Lightening Thief, so thanks to Google Maps for that :)


End file.
